Matt Pan
by I'm No Angel
Summary: This is a fic that is about Peter Pan but translate to digimon. Matt is Peter Pan, Mimi is Wendy and so on and so on. It's a Mimato!!


Matt Pan  
  
Matt................Peter Pan (Matt Pan)  
Mimi................Wendy (Mimi)  
Izzy..................John (Izzy)  
TK....................Michel ( Tk)  
Kari.................Tinkerbell ( Karibell)  
Tai...................Capiton Hook (Capiton Tai Hook)  
Sora.................Tiger Lily (Sora Lily)  
Joe...................Smith (Joe)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
One night at that Tachikawa's house, Mr. and Mrs. Tackikawa are getting ready for a party. About   
buiessness. While at the nursery, two boys are playing with card board swords pretending to be Matt   
Pan. Little TK was playing Matt Pan and Izzy is playing Capiton Tai Hook.  
"Blast you Matt Pan!" Izzy said in Tai hook's voice.  
"I'm going to get you for that!!!" Tk acted.  
Izzy bcked up. Then, Tk accitenedly stabbed the sward into the sheets and riped them  
"Opps."  
On the other hand, their dog, Hanna, was bring up a tray of medince.  
"Oh Hanna, do we always have to drink that stuff?" Mimi asked.  
Hanna shooked her head yes. Then she walked over to the table to put down the table. She walked over   
to a bed and cleaned it up. Spread the sheets and fluffed up the pillow. When she finished that, she   
went over the floor to gather up the blocks. Izzy and Tk, jumped on the bed that Hanna just cleaned up,   
still playing their little game.  
"I'm going to get you Matt Pan, for cutting up my left-" Izzy was intrrupted by Mimi.  
"It was his right hand Izzy. Not his left."  
"Oh yeah, thanks Mimi."  
All of a sudden their father went in the room searching for someting.  
"Have you boys seen my buttons?" he asked.  
"Buttons?" Tk asked.  
"Yes, the gold ones."  
"TK, the buried treasure. Where's the treasure map?" Izzy wishper.  
"I don't know."  
Then Mr. Tachikawa went over to one of the bed and found his shirt thing that goes over the suit. (A/N:   
I don't know wht they are called.) He tied it on his suit.  
"Yeah, you found it, you found it." Tk said while jumping around.  
"Yes I did now where is thos-" he couldn't finish because TK tries to grab the 'treasure map' and he   
saw what has happen to it.  
"No, No, No! MIMI!" he yelled.  
Then Mrs. Tachikawa went in.  
"Honey, we better be going or we'll be late."  
Then Mimi went in.  
"Yes father. I heared you saing my name and- oh mother you look so beautiful. The dress is wonderful."  
"Thank you dear, it's one of my old ones and i think this one turned out lovely."  
"Mimi!"  
"Oh father, what did you do to your shirt?"  
"What I did? Those to boys did it. They're were playing something about flying pan or piarte hook-." Mimi   
intrruped him.  
"That's Matt Pan and Capiton Tai Hook."  
"What ever. You have filling these boys heads with stupid stuff. I have had it. This is your last day at   
the nursery. Tomorrow you will be moving into your on room!"  
"But father-"  
"Don't but father me. End of discussion."  
"Come on dear, Com Down. Look, it comes right off." Mrs. Tachikawa said while cleaning it up.  
"That doesn't matter. I think that dog don't belong here either. She's just a dog."  
"But it protects the chidren dear."  
"We have a maid downstairs."  
"No father No." Tk crying.  
"Yes! I'm bringing her down."  
So Mr. Tachikawa put Hanna outside where she belongs.  
"I can't beleive it's my last day at the nursery. Mom, I don't want to grow up." Mimi said.  
"Don't worry dear. I'm sure he didn't mean all those things." Mrs. Tachikawa explianed.  
"He called Matt Pan a flying pan."Izzy said.  
"Enough Izzy. He didn't know what to say."  
"*Sniff* Poor Hanna *Sniff* out there in the cold." Tk crying.  
"No more tears Tk, it's a warm night. She'll be ok."  
" Mother, the buried treasure." TK handed her the gold buttons.  
"Now chirldern, you guys have to forgive your father for saying all those things. He was in a bad mood."   
She went over to close the window.  
"Don't close it mother. He might come back."  
"He? Who?"  
"Matt Pan. I found somthing that belongs to him."  
"What is it?"  
"*yawn* His shadow."  
"Ok dear."  
Then Mrs. Tachikawa, went out of the nursery and close the door.  
  
  
to be continued.......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Sorry if I didn't finish. I'll write the next chater tomorrow. Sorry if there isn't n e romance yet but   
don't worry, there's going to be romance later on. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  



End file.
